


nightmares

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: adrian has a nightmare and it’s not nova. well like it’s about nova but.... :(
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	nightmares

_ “Be strong,” Adrian whispered, watching as Nova’s breaths became more shallow. “You can make it through this.” _

_ She shook her head, though the movement was slight. “I can’t,” she muttered. “I can’t, I’m sorry. I—” _

_ “Nova, don’t talk like that. You’re strong, you can make it through this. You’re going to be alright.” _

_ She shook her head again, slowly shutting her eyes. He watched powerless to do anything as Nova’s breathing grew more and more ragged. _

_ “Adrian,” she whispered, the word barely louder than a breath. _

_ He would do anything to save her, even if it meant giving up some of his own breaths. _

_ “Don’t leave,” he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you. You can’t leave.” _

_ His words were too late. _

_ A sob wracked his body as he turned onto his back, grief and anger overtaking his emotions. _

_ No. _

_ No. _

No.

_ Nova couldn’t be gone. It was too sudden, too— _

Adrian jolted awake. Tears streamed down his cheek, shining in the dim moonlight which poured through the window. He sat up in bed and shifted his gaze to Nova, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. She lay sound asleep beside him, expression serene. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, trying to soothe his ragged emotions.

His legs swung over the side of the bed and he disappeared into the kitchen, not bothering with grabbing his glasses. His footsteps were muffled on the linoleum flooring as he walked over to the sink and fixed himself a glass of water. He sat down at the small kitchen table and set down his glass. His shoulders started to shake as he buried his face in his hands, unable to keep from crying.

After a few minutes, he stood and attempted to pull himself together as he walked back over to the sink and poured out the water, placing the glass back in the cabinet. He swiped at his tears with his wrist and made his way back to the bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” mumbled Nova, sitting up as he slipped back into bed.

“Nothing. It was nothing,” he said, leaning slightly towards her.

“Are you sure? You look pretty shaken up and—have you been crying?” She reached up and set her hand against his cheek, thumb brushing lightly against his skin.

He sighed. “It was the nightmares again. I—I thought they had gotten better, but this was one of the worst yet.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He quickly shook his head. “I think it’s probably best not to dwell.”

She nodded. Gently, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He returned her embrace, burying his face against her shoulder.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, rubbing her hand in slow circles on his back. “I’ve got you now.”

It wasn’t long until he started to drift off, the nightmare nearly forgotten. At some point, Nova shifted so that both of them were lying down again, blankets pulled over them both. Eventually, he fell asleep, still wrapped in Nova’s arms.


End file.
